


Toll

by TheKlutsyDraconoquus



Series: Fishy Love [2]
Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKlutsyDraconoquus/pseuds/TheKlutsyDraconoquus
Summary: Another prompt I got from the internet.Kappa won't let Siren up unless he pays the toll.
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Series: Fishy Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Toll

Siren and Kappa were laying on their bed, reading. Kappa was flopped across Siren, his tail twitching. Siren tapped him. "Hey, let me up real quick."

"Nope. You gotta pay the toll first," Kappa replied with a mischievous smirk. 

"What's the toll?" Siren asked, smiling. 

"20 kisses!" Kappa answered cheerfully.

"Wow!" Siren laughed. 

"I know. The economy these days, right?"

Siren rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Kappa's lips. 


End file.
